Pet trouble
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Roxy is left in charge with the fairy pets, what happens when a game of hide and seek, and other activity's are involved with the pets? { a spoiler from Season 5} a Roxy story
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fun and cute little story, that a I came up with a spoiler from season 5, and this Story Involves Roxy. I hope you enjoy this , as much as I love writing it. ^^_

 _{Ps the picture of this story was created by me, a cute little edit}_

 _I do not Own winx club this Story was purely for fun_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ~ You can count on me**

* * *

It was right after the Winx had to leave to save their lovers from the clutches of Diana a fairy of nature.

Bloom, Stella,Flora, Aisha,Tecna, and Musa had to leave to save Gardiena from the plants that Diana planted into the ground in order to earn her revenge for the humans that Destroys everything.

Roxy on the other hand wanted to come and help but , being the target that the Wizards of the black circle, The Winx found it safer for her to be in Gardenina helping with the Love and pet shop since they couldn't be there to take care of there fairy pets.

So Instead of going with the Winx Roxy decided to stay behind and take care of all the Fairy pets , since she was the Fairy of animals.

 **"Roxy as you sure that you can handle these guys they can be quite of a handful."** Bloom commented as she felt a little worried.

 **"Relax Bloom, you and the girls go save the other guys since you have Nabu with you you guys should be alright, we will be alright here, I promise your pets are in good hands..Besides Artu is here with me as well, So ill be alright."** Roxy spoke up as she hugged Kiko, Blooms pet rabbit.

"Alright thank you for doing this Roxy , I promise we will be back,"

 **"Winx Belevix.."** Each fairy began to transform that was when each so chanted out another saying and held hands. **"Winx Zoomix."** And with that the gang was gone, leaving Roxy to take of the pet in the Love and pet shop.

* * *

Roxy is now alone with all the Fairy pets in the love and pet shop

 **"Now then ... hmm what should we do first. I know why do you guys tell me what you would like to do?"** Roxy smiled as she lifted her hands

After that sprinkling a little bit of magic on each pet Roxy asked them to speak.

 **"What would you pets like too do?"**

It was then so suddenly that a bunch of fairy pets began to burst into voice which caused Roxy to look around the room.

 **"Whoa . whoa, one at a time please.. I can't understand all of you at once."**

The first one to step up from the crowd was Pepe Musas Fairy pet Bear

 **"I want too play some music..and have a fun time ."** The bear giggled.

 **"Well I would like a good brushing, my fur is all fluffy."** Ginger Stella's fairy pet Dog soon spoke up as she fluttered around Roxy's head.

 **"I'm hungry.. is there any more pet munches?"** Milly Aishas fairy pet Rabbit spoke up as she tugged on Roxy's pants lightly.

 **"I'm sure there are some around the corner, Floras really good at keeping it all stocked."** Roxy commented as she tried her best to hear each request. **  
**

" **Hey can I have a carrot I'm hungry as well."** Kiko Blooms pet bunny pipped up as he jumped up on the table to get her attention.

 **"I really want to nap but I can't find my bed."** Belle Blooms fairy pet Sheep looked at Roxy feeling sleepy.

Chicko Techna's fairy pet and Coco, Floras fairy pet started jumping up an down on the couch as they called out. **"Lets play a game,Lets play a game"**

This was going to be harder then she thought it would be, **"Artu ..I could really use your help right now."**

Artu Roxy's Pet dog looked up as he titled his to the side. **"What can I do?"**

 **"Umm help Belle find her bed?"** That was the best thing Roxy could think of right now.

It was then the other pets of the shop began to ask for things in a monotone of words.

 **"That is Enough!" Roxy yelled out as she looked at all the pets that went silent.**

 **"One thing at a time.. I will help all of you but I cant do it at the same time."**

With a small deep breath, Roxy sat down on the couch for a moment, **"Alright, Belle Artu is helping you find your bed.. and Ginger if you can get me a brush I will gladly brush your fur."**

 **Who else was she missing, Oh right, "Before I start brushing .. Kiko,Milly , I will get you something to eat.. and as well as Pepe I don't see any harm in playing some music, as long as it's not too loud you should be fine."**

Roxy looked around, **"Hmm as for Chiko and Coco, what kind of game would you like to play, perhaps the other pets will join as well."**

Both the chick and the cat looked at each other and nodded their heads. **"How about.. hide and seek."**

Roxy didn't see any harm in it , it was just a game, so it wasn't that bad, besides what harm could the pets do by playing hide and seek, nothing could be harmful about a game like that .. right?"

Walking oer to the clinic counter Roxy found a bowl and a bag of pet munches , it was then she poured the bag into the bowl and whistled for the pets, **"Here is your food if you want it.."** It was then a bunch of fairy pets came running toward the pet dish and began to feast on the pet munches.

Pepe placed on some music as he twirled around and around until he ended up dizzy, as well as Chiko and Coco were gathering up pet friends to play a game of hide and seek with them.

Last but not least, Artu came over with a bed in his mouth dropping it in front of Roxy's feet. **"I found it."**

Belle gleamed with happiness as she snuggled into her bed with a little sigh, Afterward though Ginger ended up coming over to Roxy with three types of Brushes. and sat on her lap.

 **"So far everyone's wish was being fulfilled , well at least for now."** Lifting a brush off her lap, The animal fairy soon began to Brush Gingers fur , as the fairy animal wagged her tail.

This was easy the pets weren't that much trouble.. a little game of hide and seek, some music and a bowl of food, nothing could go wrong with those three things.. right?

* * *

 _And I stop this part here, Chapter 2- {be careful about what you ask for} will be next, thank you for reading this new story, and please review ._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this update is late. I'm excited to get a lot of my story's updated and new story's to be added.

Without further do, here is the Second chapter

* * *

-Be careful what you wish for.-

* * *

Roxy got right to work as she brushed the little dogs fur smiling.

"See I'm doing amazing with you little guys, think the girls get worried about nothing when it comes to you, they just need to know how to handle you like I do." She chuckled softly as she looked over at Artu.

Sitting there she watched as she pets flew around the room behaving nicely. Or so she thought. it seems a few main fairy pets were missing.

"Huh?" Roxy took a head count as she looked around the room and counted all the random pets. but no sign of the girls fairy animals. Where were they?

Getting up Roxy lifted her hand placing a small magic spell upon the brush that was brushing Ginger like she liked it.

With that being taken care of She walked away from Artu and ginger to look for the others.

"Hmm Let's see I placed the pet bowl over here, But they haven't touched it?"

Looking around, Roxy sighed as she searched the love and pet shop. "Guys where did you all go?"

Suddenly a loud screeching sound came from Musa's area as she noticed Pepe who was dancing next to aloud speaker.

"No I said you could dance and listen to music as long as it's not loud please turn that down."

Roxy made her way over by the bear when all of a sudden, The fairy of animals suddenly took a dive down to the ground as she tripped over a dog toy that was on the floor.

Lifting herself up though Roxy soon took notice that it wasn't just a squeaky toy it was toys. dozens of them were scattered all around the floor as a large basket was on the ground.

From there to the side in Layla's area were two of the pets who wanted to play throwing squeaky toys everywhere.

"No, I said you could play but not like this."

Sighing the female started to pick up the toys so she wouldn't trip again until suddenly after taking a step Roxy heard a CRUNCH below her feet.

Did she even dare look at that was?

Slowly she opened one of her now closed eyes and saw pet munchies that were now grounded into the carpet. No it was worse. there was pet munchies everywhere.

Kikio was standing on the counter eating the left over Pizza that the girls had, ordered as the other pets created a pet munchies mountain. In the middle of the shop.

"Oh no.." Roxy gasp as she was afraid of what else she was now going to find in her small disappearance.

"Kikio!" Roxy spoke up upset.

"What?" Kiko held a slice of pizza in his paw as he looked at Roxy a but puzzled.

"I said you guys could have a little fun not, to create this, and your not supposed to be eating that.. Oh no blooms going to kill me when they get back."

Looking around Roxy was dreading the look of the girls faces when they get back. "Things got way out of hand."

"Artu!" Roxy called out to her companion.

Artu moved over next Roxy as he looked up. "Is something wrong?"

He looked around the room and then looked back at Roxy. "Oh?"

"I need your help, help me round up the pets Bloom and then will be back and were in so much trouble if they come home to this."

Artu nodded his head as he noticed that she sighed. "Ok Ok you check up stairs , I'll see if I can find the down here."

Roxy nodded her head, feeling a little hesitant.

Rushing up stairs Roxy found herself coming face to face with a mess in a half. And she thought that the bottom half of the shop was a mess, What in the world was she thinking? And how did things get so out of hand?

Shaking her head she began to try and undue her mistake , until she noticed one huge problem.

The window was Open and the pets were gone.

"Oh no."

* * *

And this is where I stop, yes it's a short chapter but the next one is going to be longer. I promise.

Please review and leave comments. What do you think happened to the pets ^.-


End file.
